


La Promesa

by Hojaverde



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, plenty of it, there's hope too
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: Ellos no saben que el patinaje es toda su vida. Que si renunciase a eso no le quedaría nada. Que antes prefiere renunciar a sí mismo. (O por qué Viktor cortó su pelo).





	

**Author's Note:**

> El pasado de Viktor Nikiforov es un misterio. Y eso es un regalo en un personaje, porque la especulación genera historias. Ésta es la respuesta a una pregunta que me hice desde el principio del anime. Espero que os guste :)

 

**LA PROMESA**

 

 

Volver no ha sido fácil después de una lesión como ésa. Todavía recuerda la caída, el sonido de los músculos al rasgarse y el crujido seco y punzante en su rodilla. También todo aquel dolor y cómo, por primera vez en su vida, después de caer en el hielo no había podido levantarse.

La culpa había sido suya. La pubertad le descubrió ganando el Campeonato Mundial Junior y no le molestó mucho. Pero apenas un año después, había sufrido un estirón de diez centímetros que le hizo sentirse un extraño en su propio cuerpo. El eje de todos sus saltos y piruetas, el impulso y la fuerza necesarios para levantar su peso, habían cambiado por completo. Era como volver a ser un aprendiz en la pista.

Yakov le había advertido: _sólo saltos dobles y los triples más simples, ve poco a poco_. Él, aburrido a los diez minutos, había hecho un cuádruple pasado de rotación. Y luego otro. El último.

Después, la operación y seis meses de recuperación. La temporada arruinada. Y también la siguiente, porque al volver al hielo era incapaz de hacer cosas que los niños de doce y trece años hacían sin sudar a su alrededor.

Y aun así, lo peor no estaba en la pista, sino en los baños o en los pasillos.

" _Nikiforov eres historia"_

" _A dónde crees que vas, incapaz de hacer ni un triple toe loop"_

" _No te deprimas, bonita, a lo mejor te contratan para anunciar champús"_

" _Si es que no se puede ser tan delicada"_

Sabe que no debería haberles hecho caso. Que en Rusia la competencia por el liderazgo en el mundo del patinaje es voraz. Que saltaban sobre su yugular porque le veían herido, esperando su propia oportunidad. Pero dolía.

Había ahogado la pena entrenando. Horas y horas, con y sin Yakov. Mañana, tarde y noche, hasta que fue capaz de hacer bien los triples y comenzó con los cuádruples. Hasta que se volvió a reconocer sobre los filos de sus patines.

Y había regresado a la competición con el corazón en un puño y con solo un cuádruple en su programa libre. Sabiendo que eso le vetaba acceder al podio a no ser que los otros patinadores sufriesen un desastre.

No lo sufren.

Consigue un décimo puesto que se siente como una derrota. Todavía más cuando Yakov le dice que está bien, que su objetivo era no quedar entre los últimos. Algunos compañeros le animan, le felicitan por haber vuelto. Otros…

Se mira en el espejo de la habitación recordando el agarre de una mano ajena en la coleta de su pelo, el tirón para apartarle del camino. Las palabras.

" _Aparta, marica. Harías un favor al patinaje retirándote."_

Ellos no saben que el patinaje es toda su vida. Que si renunciase a eso no le quedaría nada. Que antes prefiere renunciar a sí mismo.

Coge las puntas de su pelo entre sus manos. Siempre lo ha considerado su marca personal, algo tan inherente a él como su propia piel. Le gusta sentirlo en su espalda, rozando su cara cuando patina. La imagen de ambigüedad que le regala, como alguno de los trajes que ha vestido.

Por un momento, duda.

Pero solo es un momento. Quiere sorprender, hacer que todas esas voces que le atacan se callen. Transformar los suspiros del público cuando falla sus coreografías en ovaciones como las que recibía antes. Matar al campeón junior que ya no es, para convertirse en el número uno absoluto. Quemar el pasado y renacer.

Cambiar por fuera para permanecer por dentro. Alguien debe haber escrito algo así en algún libro.

Agarra las tijeras y su coleta bien alta. No será por los hombros o por debajo de sus orejas. O todo o nada.

El primer corte se siente como un navajazo. Luego vienen dos más, y el último ya no lo ve, porque a la vez que su pelo cae al suelo, brotan sus lágrimas.

El nuevo Viktor Nikiforov se mira en el espejo, se limpia las mejillas con rabia y se promete que no va a descansar hasta que no sea campeón del mundo.

No una vez, sino cinco.

FIN


End file.
